


June 7th, 2013: Light Drug Use

by c4m1s4d (GYPAFY)



Series: June 2013 Ryden Challenge [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Parties, lol I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/c4m1s4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon gets drugged at one of Pete's parties, and is very insistent on getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 7th, 2013: Light Drug Use

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, this one was just kind of silly, but it's kind of cute, so I figured, 'Why the hell not?' Enjoy.

June 7th, 2013  
Light Drug Use

Ryan had refused to go to the party. That party of Pete's was sure to have bad drugs.

"Heyyyy Ry!" called a drugged up Brendon, stumbling into the bus lounge.

"Go to bed," Ryan replied, not looking up from his notebook.

"But Ryry. Ryry, tyro, ryero, ryan, royannn, rye!" Brendon's voice got a little bit deeper and a pout formed on his face. "I want sex,"

Ryan scoffed.

"WITH YOU!" Brendon screamed, jumping into Ryan's lap. Ryan pushed Brendon away toward the bunks.

"Bren, just go to bed," he said, wrinkling his nose at the alcoholic smell now permeating the couch where he was sitting.

"No. I want to make looove to you Ryan. Now. Right now. I promise I'll be nice. Let's have sex."

Ryan laughed at the younger boy's persistence. 

"What do I have to do to get you in bed? Other than sex." Ryan said, chuckling.

"But I want sex!" Brendon whined, then got a strange look on his face.

"Hmmmmmm," he said. "I want…I want…um…I-sex! Oh, wait no….um…you!"

Ryan chuckled.

"I want youuuuu Ryryro! I want you and only you forever and ever and ever and ever!" Then Brendon surged forward and gave Ryan a sloppy kiss on the lips. Smiling stupidly as he pulled back.

"Can I kiss you again Ry?" Brendon asked, sitting himself comfortably in Ryan's lap, stratling the older boy's hips. Ryan smiled and Brendon rushed forward again.

Both boys wrapped their arms around each other, kissing each other with passion, be it from drugs or actual lust. They stood, still kissing and Brendon pushed Ryan up against the wall and started jutting his hips against him.

Ryan started doing the same, but just as he was on the edge, he felt Brendon's body start to go limp. He took the other boy's hands off of him and watched as Brendon collapsed on the floor under him.

"That boy," Ryan said with a laugh, and picked the unconscious boy off of the floor. Just as Ryan was setting Brendon down in his bunk, the younger boy's eyes flitted open.

"Did we have sex?" he said, looking up at Ryan hopefully. Ryan leaned in and put his mouth right up to Brendon's ear.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said breathily, smiled, and closed Brendon's curtain.


End file.
